poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire get Owen and Tino's help
This is the scene where Claire along with Dr. Z and his grandkids gets Owen and Tino's help in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Cut to the control room with Claire along with Dr. Z, Rod and Laura watches the video camera) Laura: We better do something. Rod: We gotta warn Rex and the others to go back to the hotel. Dr. Z You're right, Claire call Zara. Claire: Right. (Claire dialing her phone and anwsers) Zara. I need you to bring the boys and their friends back to the hotel right away. Zara: I don't know-- I've been looking everywhere for them. Claire: Slow down. I can't hear you. Zara: Zach and Gray and their friends, they've run off. Claire: They what? Rod & Laura: What?! Dr. Z: Say what! They run off! Laura: We gotta get Max and the others out of here before the Indominus Rex get to them! Rod: Quick, call Zach! (At the Gyrosphere Zach hears his phone ringing and picks up) Zach: '''Hey, Claire. '''Claire: Zach, thank God. Is Gray with you? Zach: I can't really hear you. We're in the hamster ball. Claire: Okay. Zach, listen to me. (Distorted) I need you to-- Zach: '''Hello? Hello? '''Claire: Zach? (Zach's phone begins to disconnected and turns off) Laura: Why didn't they answer? Rod: There's no connections in the Gyrosphere valley. Claire: '''Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Valley? '''Lowery: '''No, they're all accounted for. It's my job. What? There's one in the field. '''Laura: Quick. Call the Rangers. Claire: '''Send a team of rangers, bring them in. '''Vivian: '''Security, we need a search and rescue in the Valley. '''Security: '''It's gonna be a while. We've got our hands full out here. '''Claire: '''No, no, no. There are two guests along with their friends are missing! You need to make this your top priority! '''Lowery: '''Just do it, man. '''Security: '''There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can. '''Claire: Okay. Fine. I'll do it myself. Dr. Z: Sounds like we'll do it ourselves too. Rod: We've gotta find them, before something bad happens. Owen in the Monitor: '''Hey, do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now? Back off! '''Laura: Looks like we need Tino and Owen to help us. (Cut to the Gyrosphere valley then they see something) Zach: What happened here? (They get close to the restricted area gate) Zach: '''Dude. Off-road. '''Gray: '''But they told us to go back. '''Carver Descartes: He's right. I don't think we go there. Rex Ancient: It's say here this area is restricted. Human Rainbow Dash: Don't you know what the word "Restricted" means? It means it's forbidden and you're not allow to enter! Max Taylor: We have to go back to the main street to find our aid now! Zach: '''I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience. '''Zoe Drake: But if they see us we're in the restriced area. I will slap you in the face, Zach. (But they went to the restricted area. Meanwhile in the Samsung Innovation Center, Claire along Dr. Z and his Grandchildren are walking around to find Owen and Tino) Owen Grady: Claire! (They turn their heads to see Owen and Tino) Rod: There you guys are! Claire: We need you. Owen Grady: Okay. Claire: We need your help. My nephews, they're out in the Valley. Rod: So is our friends. Tino Tonitini: What?! My friends are with them! How did this happened?! Laura: Zara is not with them, they run off. Tino Tonitini: (In Beast's voice) WHAT?!?!?! Claire: Please, if anything happens to them-- Tino Tonitini: (Growling and turns himself on fire and grabs Claire's lab coat) First your being a stupid idiot! Now you've put your nephews along with my friends and my girlfriend in danger!! AAARGH!!!! (Then Rod and Laura stops him) Rod: Stop! Calm down! Laura: Tino, please calm down! Tino Tonitini: (In Agunimon's voice) How can I be calm at a time like this?! Owen Grady: How old? Claire: The older one, he's high school age. The younger one, he's... He's a few years... Owen Grady: You don't know how old your nephews are? Tino Tonitini: I know Zach is tall and Gray is younger. Claire: Yes, that's them. Tino Tonitini: So are the three of you coming us? Dr. Z: Okay. Rod: You bet. Laura: Sure. Tino Tonitini: Okay, we have to find our friends, before Indominus Rex kills them. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes